Meine Sonnenblume
by ChibiRussia
Summary: In America's Christmas party, Ludwig notices that Russia isn't there, and finds out that the Russian isn't actually invited there at all, so Germany decides to go to see Russia. Germany x Uke!Russia fanfic. A request fanfic. I don't own Hetalia, I only own this fanfic. WARNING! There will be yaoi/smut in the later chapters! I warned you!
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig groaned. He didn't want to be here, but here he was, dragged by his older brother and Feliciano. America's Christmas party. It was so full of people and it was loud. And everywhere he looked, he could see at least one spot that was dirty, and he wanted to clean it up.  
Everyone was here: Italy, who was eating past, again. Japan, who refused to eat the cake because the colour of it was blue. Prussia, his older brother, who was drinking beer at the moment. France was drinking wine and trying to get girls into his bed for tonight. Spain was trying to find Romano, who was hiding from him. England was already drunk, and he was yelling something at America who looked really confused, and soon ignored England and went somewhere else in the party. Sweden was staying really close to Finland, who was having a drink of something. Maybe Sweden was staying so close so he would be able to stop Finland from drinking too much.  
Ludwig shivered when he remembered what it was like when Tino was drunk. It wasn't pretty, especially if he got some kind of weapon in his hands. Who would have known that someone sweet and kind and trusting like Finland could become really violent when he gets drunk? Well Ludwig doesn't want to see that again, so he thought that it was good that Sweden stayed close to Tino.  
Denmark was trying to get close to Norway, who just kicked him between the- Ouch! That looked really painful…  
The Baltics were staying together like always. Lithuania and Estonia tried to stop Latvia from drinking too much. The little country can hold his liquor surprisingly well. Ukraine was crying about something again, and she said many times "I'm so sorry!". Belarus… Was staying really close to Ukraine.  
Ludwig frowned. Normally Belarus would be searching for Russia. So what was going on? Ludwig looked around. He checked the main room, and the toilets, but the Russian was nowhere to be found. Maybe he should ask Alfred? Well he can try.  
So Ludwig went to Alfred, who was just having a drinking contest with Gilbert, and tapped the American's shoulder.

"Excuse me, America."

"Hm? What is it, dude? I'm busy at the moment!"

"Err… I can see that… But it seems that everyone else is here, expect Russia."

"Yeah, I didn't invite the commie bastard~!"

"You didn't? I thought this party was for everyone."

"Yeah, but dude, he would just scare all the babes away!"

"….. That's the point..?"

"Of course~! And he's a commie bastard!"

Ludwig sighed and left outside. He really didn't want to stay in the party, so he started to walk away, hoping his brother wouldn't notice that he left. Luckily no one seemed to come after him, so he was safe from his brother.  
Ludwig started to think about Russia. Why did he care anyways was Russian invited into the party or not? He really didn't know the Russian well, and he has heard what kind of person Russia can be sometimes. Ludwig shivered to the thought of Russia beating up the Baltics. Ludwig has also heard that Russia has raped all of the Baltics. Ludwig sometimes didn't want to believe that though, because the Baltics seemed to be doing fine, and he has never seen any bruises or anything on their face or hands. Or any other kind of injury. Expect once, when Lithuania came into a meeting with a broken leg. The man had said that he had just fallen down in the stairs, but everyone pretty much thought that, fallen down stair or not, it was Russia's fault. Even Ludwig had thought that way.  
Should Ludwig go and see how Russia was doing? … Where did that idea come from? It's not like Ludwig and Russia were friends. No, they really weren't. They hardly spoke to each other. But it wouldn't hurt to visit him right? It was Christmas after all. … So why not?  
With that thought, Ludwig took another direction, and started walking towards Russia's home.

Le time skip~

Russia's front door. It was huge. Even the whole place was absolutely huge. It just left Ludwig standing there like an idiot for a moment, before he shook his head and almost knocked on the door, but then stopped himself.  
What if Russia was sleeping? It was rather late. Maybe Ludwig could peek inside from windows and see if Russia was still awake or not. Yeah, that sounds good.  
So Ludwig went to the first window and peeked in. The room looked like a living room. There was no television though, but a fireplace.  
'I guess he doesn't watch much TV…' Ludwig thought and continued to watch what else was in the room. The room seemed to be really big, and there were two couches, and they looked old, but still beautiful and even handmade. They had curves and engravings on the wooden parts, and the fabric looked like it came straight from 1800-century. The two armchairs were the same. The fabric was deep red, and the seats looked actually really comfortable.  
There was an old looking rug on the floor, and it was deep red too, but it had golden edges. It was big enough so the couches and armchairs could be on it, but still it didn't cover the whole floor which was dark brown, and seemed to be hazel. The walls in the room were white, a soft white, not hard white that is nowadays used much. There was also a chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. It really was a beautiful room.  
There was a fire going in the fireplace, so Russia might be still awake. Ludwig was about to go to the door to knock, but he stopped when he noticed that there was someone sitting on one of the armchairs. Ludwig narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to see better through the window. It was a man. A tall man with really blond hair and big nose. Ah, it was Russia. And the man seemed to be still awake.  
Ludwig looked at Russia's face. The Russian seemed to be smiling. It seemed to be the smile that the ma smiles every day, but there was something different about it. But what? Ludwig just couldn't put his finger on it.  
Ludwig tried to think about it. He thought and thought but he couldn't get an answer. Finally he gave up and looked at the Russian again. Russia wasn't smiling anymore. The smile was gone. This was the first time Ludwig has seen Russia without a smile on his face. What was going on? Ludwig kept looking at Russia, wanting to solve this problem, wanting to know why the Russian wasn't smiling, until he saw something that would bother him the rest of the night.

'Is that… A tear….?'

AN: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's been so long since I put up here something! I'm sorry it took so long! *dies* But anyway,this a new fanfic that I'm starting here~! And it's a request from Sevron Braginski, so I hope you'll like it dear~! REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig didn't move from there at all. He just kept looking at Russia's face, which slowly were almost covered with tears, and soon with the Russian's hands. Russia was… Actually crying. He was crying… He was crying! Ludwig tried to decide what he should do. Should he leave or go inside and try to comfort Russia? Argh! He didn't know what to do! Ludwig did feel bad for Russia, but what if the Russian would kill him for seeing him like this, because Ludwig might tell to others? Ludwig shuttered to the thought.  
Ludwig took a deep breath. He decided to go inside. If Russia would get mad at him and try to hurt or kill him, he would run away as fast as he can.

He went to the door. He hesitated as he was about to knock on the door, but then noticed that it was a bit open. Ludwig blinked and slowly opened the door a bit and peeked in. It was pretty dark inside, except that there came some light from the living room.  
He stepped inside quietly, and closed the door as quietly as he could. It was a bit warmer inside than outside, but not much though.  
Ludwig walked towards the living room slowly and silently. When he reached the door, he took a deep breath, and slowly opened it, trying not to make any noise. He then looked at the direction where Russia was. The Russian had his back to the German man.  
Ludwig slowly walked towards Russia, but before he did that he stopped. Instead, he knocked on the door.

Russia actually flinched and turned to see Ludwig, only to quickly turn away and wipe his tears away.

"What do you want…?" Russia asked with a quieter voice than Ludwig had ever heard from the Russian man.

"I…" Ludwig began. "I just wanted to come here to… make sure that you're alright."

"To make sure I'm alright?" Russia voice sounded surprised, and that made Ludwig pause, even though it shouldn't be a surprise that no one would really want to visit the Russian at all.

"Ja. To make sure you're alright. I mean… You weren't invited to the Christmas party, correct? I just thought that maybe…Uh… Could I spend the rest of the night here? I believe it's not nice to be alone when it's Christmas…"

Russia turned back to look at Germany, and he almost stared and was silent for a while, which made Ludwig a bit nervous. Then the Russian finally said a bit quietly:

"Please… Have a seat then."

Ludwig nodded and sat on the couch, quite close to the armchair that Russia was sitting on.

"Would you like to have something to drink..?" Russia asked and Ludwig nodded.

"A scotch would be nice…"

Russia nodded and got up. The Russian went to get the drink and soon came back, giving the drink to Germany and sat back down.  
It was pretty silent after that. Awkward silence. Ludwig tried to think of something talk about, bit failed and sighed mentally.

"Was it really your reason?" Russia suddenly asked and Ludwig blinked.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked.

"You really wanted to make sure that I'm alright? That's the reason you left the party?" Russia looked like he wasn't really believing.

"Ja. That was my reason. Plus, it was really noisy in there. And Bruder was getting quite drunk…"

"Ah… I see…" Russia said and looked at the floor.

The awkward silence again.

Ivan was thinking. Thinking quite deeply. Was it really Germany's reason to come? He didn't want to believe it, but at the same time he did. He was really lonely in his huge house. It really hurt him that everyone else was invited to the Christmas party and he wasn't. Even if it was America's party, it still hurt him.

Russia wasn't smiling even though he was there. It was… odd. Usually when others were around Russia, he was smiling that childish smile, but now he wasn't. Maybe the Russian was caught off guard by that that Ludwig came there. Possibly.  
Ludwig thought about this while he drank his drink. He looked at Russia. Had Russia's skin always been so pale and… smooth looking? Or was it just that Germany hadn't looked at the Russian as well as now. That might be it. Russia's violet eyes were looking outside the window. Ludwig, for some reason, wanted those eyes to look in his own ones. Why? Curiosity? Maybe. Ludwig was interested about the deep violet pools that hold so many secrets inside. That what Ludwig had always thought. He hadn't ever seen the Russian completely honest. Or at least he believed so. When Russia had said something in the meeting, his eyes weren't with him completely. Like he didn't want to say what he said. It sometimes looked like the Russian didn't want to be in the meetings, but at the same time he did.  
Ludwig was pretty good at reading people. What they're going to do and such. He always when England would start fighting with either France or America, or even both. He could see when France was about to tease the Brit, and when he wasn't interested at all on the subject. He could especially read Italy really well. He knew when the Italian wanted pasta (which was… every possible time), when he was about to run away, or when he was about to have a siesta. Japan had been a bit harder one to read, but Ludwig learned how to in time.  
There was still one person he couldn't really read, and that was Russia. The Russian was unpredictable. He could do something opposite that Ludwig had thought that he would do. Ludwig couldn't read Russia almost at all. One thing he did know though. He did know when Russia would want to beat the hell out of America.  
Ludwig kept looking at Russia, and noticed few things. Russia looked like he hadn't slept well in a few days. Was there a bandage wrapped around Russia's arm? Russia's muscles were really tensed up, and it looked like it hurt. Russia looked almost ill.

"Russia." Ludwig said to get the Russian's attention.

"What?" Russia asked as he turned his head and eyes to look at Germany.  
Ludwig looked into those violet eyes, which seemed to frozen up. Like a lake in the winter when its edges would be in ice first, and slowly it would make its way to the centre. The same thing, but faster.

"You look like you need rest. Sleep." Germany said, not looking away from the Russian's eyes.

"Eh..?" Russia said while tilting his head a bit to the side, getting his childish face back so quickly that it surprised Ludwig.  
"Do I really look like that?"

Germany nodded.  
"Ja, you do. You should go to sleep."

"Silly Germany~ I'm completely fine, I don't need to~" Russia got his smile back also.

"Nein, you do need to." Germany said and got up. He went closer to Russia, who almost seemed like to back away a bit on his chair, but Germany might have imagined that.

"I don't need to rest~ I'm completely fine~"

"Nein, you're not." Germany said and when he saw that Russia was about to say something against him, he did something he might regret. He lifted Russia up to his arms. What made Germany surprised was the yelp that Russia let out, and also… was that a blush on the Russian's cheeks?

"I'm telling you. I'm completely fine." Russia said once again and tried to get away from Germany's arms, but he pretty much failed at it.

Ludwig didn't say a word, but starts to carry Russia out of the living room and went upstairs. He then walked into the master bedroom and glanced at Russia. To his surprise, the Russian had already fallen asleep in his arms, which made Ludwig smile a bit for some reason. Russia was actually quite cute when he was sleeping.  
Germany shook his head. He shouldn't think things like that. He walked to the bed and put Russia lying on it, pulling the blanket over him.  
Russia nuzzled a bit against the sheets, which made Germany smile again a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Russia opened his eyes slowly after a day of sleep. He blinked when he looked around. It was his bedroom. How had he gotten himself there? The last thing he remembered was that he was drinking in the living room. Russia sat up on his bed, looking more to the side, only to see Germany, sitting on a chair next to the bed, sleeping. Russia blinked. What was Germany doing here? Russia tried to remember. He thought hard and then some blurry memories came into his mind. Germany had come into his house and they had been talking about something. Germany had said that Russia would need sleep but Russia had said no. The Russian blushed slightly to the next memory. Germany had picked him up and carried him to bed, and Russia had fallen asleep on the way.  
So that's how Russia got into his bedroom. And Germany… had stayed. Stayed to watch over him.

Russia almost flinched when he could hear Germany let out a groan as the German woke up.

"So you're awake…" Ludwig said when he saw the Russian. Russia slowly nodded a bit.  
"Are you hungry?" Germany asked as he got up.

"A bit…" Russia answered with a somewhat quiet voice.

"Alright. I'll make something to eat then." Germany said and before Russia could say anything against it the German left the room.

Ludwig walked downstairs to the kitchen, thinking about Russia a bit.

"Maybe I should have asked what he would want to eat…" Germany muttered to himself and sighed.  
He began making food for Russia. He wasn't sure what kind of food the Russian liked though so he made just a simple soup. It would have to do now.

Ludwig wondered, what kind of person Russia really was. Not as a country, but as a person. He had always had some kind of feeling that Russia was hiding feeling behind that childish smile. He had maybe just been scared to ask about, even though Ludwig would really like to know. The German just really didn't want to believe that Russia was childishly cruel to others and enjoyed hurting other people. Nein. He just didn't want to believe that that kind of persons would exist.  
Maybe, just maybe he had seen a bit of what Russia was like when the man had woken up. But it was more just a confused face and feelings.  
Maybe Ludwig should try to spend more time with the Russian to see what the Russian man was really like. Yeah. That could be interesting.

Shaking his head to get away from his thoughts, Ludwig served the soup on a bowl, put it on a tray and also took a spoon. He took the tray and walked into Russia's room.  
The Russian man looked at Ludwig right away when the German stepped in the room with the tray, almost like not expecting that the man would come back.  
Ludwig went closer, stopping next to the bed.

"I hope you don't mind eating soup…" Germany said, putting the tray in front of the Russian who was sitting on the bed.

Russia shook his head a bit, taking the tray a bit closer and tastes the soup almost carefully, like almost expecting it to be poisoned or something. That made Germany a bit offended, but when he thought about it a bit more, he didn't think of it so badly anymore.  
Russia might have been used to that people have tried to kill him; one of poison. And now that Ludwig really thought about it, maybe Russia was still quite careful because he didn't really spend any time with others. He actually seemed lonelier than Germany had first thought. Ludwig didn't really didn't seem to visit Russia much, or rather almost at all. Germany had tried to ask about Russia from the Baltics before, but they flinched even to the mentioning of the Russian man. Ludwig still remembered how Latvia started shaking like a leaf. He could also remember the conflict in what they were saying when Ludwig asked what was it like to live with Russia.

"_I just wanted to run away everyday….!" Latvia shuttered badly, really failing at trying to speak normally. _

"_Why?" Ludwig asked bluntly. Their Baltics looked at the German._

"_He's so unpredictable…!" They all said almost at the same time._

"_He's so scary when he gets angry… We never knew how he would react to different kinds of things…"_

"_Did Russia ever hurt you physically or mentally?" Ludwig asked. _

"_Well…" Lithuania seemed to hesitate.  
"Russia didn't hurt us intentionally I guess…"_

"_Not intentionally..?" Ludwig frowned at that. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well… There were couple of times when he grabbed my arm so tightly it hurt and when I said about it he let go and always muttered something, but I never really heard what he had said…" Lithuania told and Estonia nodded in agreement. _

"_But… Latvia…" Ludwig glanced at the smallest of the Baltics._

"_Ah, he has always been quite sensitive to things and gets scared really easily. But, I believe Latvia just got worse at Russia's place…" Estonia explained to Ludwig who was now deep in thought._

The Baltics were really scared of Russia, even though it seemed that the Russian man didn't really even hurt them.

Ludwig could also remember the short conversation with Lithuania after that.

"_Germany, wait!" Lithuania shouted after the German when the other two Baltics were gone and Ludwig was going back into his room for today.  
Ludwig turned to the Lithuanian man who came to him._

"_What is it?" Ludwig asked the Lithuanian._

_Lithuania took a moment to catch his breath._

"_Why do you want to know about Russia?" Lithuania finally asked._

_Ludwig paused for a moment to think what to answer to that question. Then he knew the answer:  
"I want to believe that Russia isn't the monster that others believe he is as a person."_

__**AN:** Sorry for not putting anything in such a long time! And also sorry for the short chapter! There has just been some things going on. Firstly I was making a cosplay costume and then I was at Animecon. But also, our dog died not so long ago. So it held me back couple of days...

I will try to write more now.


	4. Apologies

So. My apologies. I haven't been putting new chapters to my fics for quite some time I think. I am sorry about that.

It's just that I am now in a new school, you can kind of call it a high school, and we are having a exam week right now... Tomorrow is the last test though...

So I haven't had much time to continue the fics because of the exams, and also because of the stress that the exams have given me. Please understand that I really do get a lot of stress from exams these days, so really no ideas for the fics at all because of it.

I hope you understand.


	5. Chapter 4

"Germany…?" Ludwig could hear Russia's voice calling him and he snapped out of his thoughts. He glanced at the now empty bowl and then looked at Russia, who was slightly tilting his head to the side, looking almost like a curious child.

"Ja..? You're done eating?" Ludwig asked as he stood up slowly and kept looking at the Russian man.

Russia nodded the slightest, not taking his eyes off of Germany, especially not when the German man walked over and moved to take away the tray with the dishes.

"Was it good?" Ludwig asked and got only a slight nod as an answer.  
"Good. Are you feeling better?" Another small nod.  
"Do you need anything?" Ludwig asked. Russia shook his head a bit.  
"You sure?"  
Russia gave a small nod once again, not saying a word.  
"…" Ludwig found it odd that Russia didn't say anything at all.

Ludwig looked at Russia a bit more carefully, noticing that the Russian man was quite tensed up and looked even a bit nervous. Russia was tapping his finger a bit against the sheets almost like he would be impatient.

"Ludwig." Germany suddenly said, and Russia blinked couple of times before tilting head a bit.  
"My name. You can call me Ludwig." The German continued. Russia's mouth formed a small 'oh' when he understood. Though he still looked confused. Maybe Ludwig shouldn't have said his human name after all...

"Ivan." Ludwig blinked and turned his gaze back to Russia. He had looked away when he had said his name.

"What?" Ludwig asked.

"You can call me Ivan..." Russia said, looking away slightly with his eyes.  
Ludwig smiled a bit.

"Alright, Ivan." Ludwig somehow liked how the name out from his mouth. It sounded really natural to him to say.  
"Mind if I'll go take a little walk outside? I'll be back soon." Germany asked, getting a small shake of head from Ivan. It looked like that was all that Ludwig would get out from the Russian for now.  
"Alright then. I'll be going. And like I said I'll be back soon." Ludwig said as he left the room with the dishes. He went to the kitchen to take care of the dishes first, and then went to get his jacket and gloves. Then he went outside.

It was freezing! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go for a walk after all! No, he wanted some time for himself to think. ... Even if it meant a freezing weather.  
Why was Ivan acting like that? He was so quiet. Now that Ludwig was thinking more about it, Russia hadn't ever spoken with people much. He just seemed to look at everyone else with that childish smile on his face. He was watching what they were doing. How they were acting like. Ludwig blinked. Could it be possible then that Ivan knew how everyone would react to different kinds of things? Would Russia know how to read people like he could? It was possible. That would actually explain those times when Russia was fighting with America. He knew just the things that hurt the American the most. No wonder Ivan can be such a dangerous enemy.

_"So it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a thousand battles without a single loss.  
If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose.  
If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will always endanger yourself."_

That quotation suddenly came into Ludwig's mind. Why? Ivan... It was like the second part of the quotation fitted him, only that Ivan knew his enemy but didn't know himself. At least so it seemed to be, but Ludwig wasn't completely sure. Ivan did both win and lose battles, and he knew the enemy. But did he know himself? What a question. A hard one too, unless if it would be obvious, but Ludwig wasn't sure was it. He has seen Ivan couple times when he was really serious, with only a slight smile on his smile, and that was when it was about battles and war. Russia was also serious if his sisters were involved with something and he was talking about it. Guess he really cares about his sisters.  
Ludwig has also seen couple of times when he wasn't sure was Ivan really there. Was he really there, in the moment. It had seemed like the Russian man had lost his mind. So... Ludwig wasn't sure did Ivan know himself at all. But that just made him more dangerous as an enemy. No one could really read him, and say what he would do next.  
That somehow reminded Ludwig about the time when he was helping Finland. When Finland was in war against the Soviet Union during the second World War. He really had misjudged the little man. When he first time saw Finland, Ludwig thought that the Finnish man wouldn't last for long, but he was wrong. Finland and his men surprisingly brave. At least Ludwig thought so. One crazy thing that Ludwig did see them do was that they ran towards the Soviet tanks with Molotov cocktails in their hands, then throwing them towards the tanks. The best hit was if you could get the Molotov cocktail inside the tank. Then the men would run back to safety. Well at least tried to. Ludwig remembered one man who ran all the way to the tank, climbed on it and opened the hatch, dropping the cocktail inside and then running off. It was really stupid but also very brave.

Ludwig snapped out of his thoughts as he fell to the cold snow, cursing a bit quietly as he got himself up. It was so cold! Maybe Ludwig should go back so he warm himself up.  
So Ludwig went back to Ivan's house/mansion, and he wasn't ready for what was waiting for him there.

(Then I decided to add a little extra here at the end, since this chapter is so short. Enjoy~ I hope)

"Ahaha~ Ufu~...Hey...Hey you. Move. Move! MOVE! Why aren't you moving? C-come on!"

"Urgh..."

"Did you say something?"

"Ungh... Gagh..."

"Yay~! I knew you could still move~! Ufu~"

"GAH!"

*chuckle* "You make so funny noises~... Heeeeey. Mmmm... You aren't moving. Why? ... This isn't fun anymore."

"... Ivan? What have you done?"

"Papa~! I was playing with my baby sitter~ Like you told me to~ ... But she's no fun anymore..."

"I-Ivan..."

"Da, papa~?"

"...Come with me."

"Okay~!"

"Good boy. I'm going to take you a really fun place."

"Are there sunflowers there?"

"Da. Lots of them."

"Yay~!"


	6. Apologies, once again

Again, I must apologize I think I can't really write anything during this time when there's school, especially when we have like five periods, and at the end of each period we have exam week. And I have like at least six tests every exam week.

Also, I think I'm getting/I am sick, and that really sucks because then I can't really focus on anything, and it especially sucks because the next exam week starts next Tuesday. I also have to finish my last art assignment for Wednesday, and I think I am maybe able to do that, but then the tests... Ugh. Five more tests to go... I had one today because it's on code 7 and every code 7 tests are outside the exam week... Why did I even tell this, if there is a possibility that you won't understand that? Oh well. Doesn't matter.

Anyway.

So I won't be writing much for a while, well maybe when it's Christmas holiday, but there's still some time to that, eve though some might think that not much.

Ah, maybe I could say one thing. Yes, I did notice that "writing mistake" kind of thing in the uh... was is chapter two or three... Whatever. I was just too lazy to fix that, or... I just wanted to test could you people understand it~ ^J^ ... The part I'm talking about is the poison thing.

Anyway, again.

... Ah, I also made a Tumblr account a while ago. It goes with the same name as my dA, which is Anil36. Also, I have made a Tumblr account to one of my OCs, Sam, and that blog... will be pretty much filled with pervy picture and bondage, and the 18-year-old boy Sam being the "victim" so to speak (And yes, I know, and I admit, I am a pervert. You don't have to comment on that. But you ca if you want to). It has pretty much nothing yet, but like kind of introduction thing (Only text because I couldn't really think of any kind of picture for it). Also you can ask him questions, but I don't really know if anyone would give any attention, but we will see.  
Here: blog-of-sammy . tumblr . com

If anyone just would be interested.

Anyway, once again.

I hope I can write the fanfics more again soon. Love you, darlings~! *gives a big hug*


	7. Chapter 5

AN: I'm really sorry about the wait! There have been some things that have stopped me from writing, and they are:

*personal things  
*school  
*and writing-block-kind-of-thing

I have also discovered that I can actually write stories and such better (and it's somehow easier for me too) on paper with a pen than with a computer, so I think I'll try for one chapter at least with writing on paper and then copying it to computer, to see if it would work. Even if it would mean more work, at least I could maybe get more chapters done.

Also, I appreciate ideas, as maybe two persons have given, because I might even use them or they might help me to come up with ideas of my own or just make the ideas a bit different.  
The persons that I got ideas for this chapter and future chapters are Mashy-Gaara4life and Hotaru Muraki. So thank you guys! You helped meh! And I love you for it! Yays~! Heart~ You are awesome~ All of you are~

And about the little extra in chapter 4. I just… I don't know actually. Not really. It just came into my head, and kept bugging me until I wrote it down. It's just that I kind of have a thing for Ivan being that psychotic side of him, killing people even when he was young. So I like gore sometimes, and also horror. I am a weird person sometimes. Deal with it.

And now it's story time~:

Ludwig stepped inside the old, Russian house, or more like a mansion, and closed the door behind him. Even though it was slightly chilly even inside, it was still a lot warmer than outside, and the German was glad about that. He took off his black coat, red scarf and black gloves before taking his boots off. Ludwig wiggled his toes a bit inside his socks in hope of warming them up slightly before he started walking towards the stairs that led upstairs. His toes almost froze outside even though his boots were quite warm from the inside. His fingers were also quite cold, so he tried to warm them up a bit by putting them in pockets of his trousers.

When Ludwig reached the stairs he stopped. He had heard something. Or was his mind playing tricks on him? Probably was. Or the house was making sounds on its own, so to speak. The house was quite old after all. The German man took the first step of the old stairs and stopped again. He heard the sound again. A somewhat faint sound, but it was still there. A sound that resembled a lot of a footstep, but much more quiet.

It was quiet now, but Ludwig stayed where he was, waiting if he could hear the sound again. It took a while but the sound was heard again, and again, and again. Now Ludwig was sure that the sounds were footsteps, but to be more accurate, it was like someone was sneaking in the house. Was it a robber? Or a possible enemy? Ludwig didn't know but he would find out who was sneaking in Russia's house. Even though it didn't really make any sense to him. Why would someone sneak into Russia's house? And how did that person get in?

The sounds were coming towards the stairs, so Germany sneaked to hide under the stairs. He had noticed there was some kind of small room under the stairs earlier that day, when he had went to make Ivan some food, so he went to hide there, wait for the sneaking person to come down. The room was quite small, but Ludwig could fit in there somehow. It looked like it was used as a little storage room for cleaning supplies before, but wasn't used anymore.

Well Ludwig waited. And waited. He waited for so long that, because he couldn't hear anymore sounds, he thought about coming out and go look, but just when he was about to open the door the sounds were heard again. Ludwig almost flinched because of that and right away pulled his hand away from the door. The unknown person sneaked down the stairs slowly, sometimes stopping to maybe look around, and then finally reached the last steps of the stairs.

Ludwig got himself ready for the chance that he would have to fight as the unknown person went past the room where the German man was in. Ludwig waited before taking a deep breath and opened the door slowly and as quietly as he could, right away keeping his eyes on the person who was now sneaking down the halls in the shadows. Ludwig didn't close the door as he started following the person who seemed to be a big man. For a big man, he could move surprisingly quietly and lightly. Actually the person looked a bit familiar, but Ludwig shook his head, concentrating on the task at hand, which was following the stranger.

The person stopped in front of the kitchen door and reached for it. The man opened the door and stepped inside the kitchen and put on the lights, making the man's shadow be seen for a moment before the person moved further in the kitchen. Ludwig swallowed nervously as he moved closer to the kitchen, while thinking what the stranger wanted from the kitchen.. He was ready to fight if he needed to, but he hoped he wouldn't have to. The German moved so his back went along the wall when he was close to his goal and then stopped right next to the door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before peeking inside the kitchen. What he saw surprised him.

The person who was in the kitchen was Ivan, who was grinning like a happy five-year-old while doing something he shouldn't. The Russian was just trying to reach something from the top shelf of one of the cabinets, but Ludwig couldn't see what until he stepped inside the kitchen himself. Ivan was reaching for a jar of… cookies? A jar of cookies?

When Ivan could reach it, the Russian man made a childish and happy sound and opened the jar, smiling widely while taking out three cookies. Russia put the jar back and closed the cabinet before turning around to see Ludwig. Ivan looked like a child who had been caught stealing cookies…

Ludwig just stood there, unable to say anything as he wasn't sure what was going on exactly. He became even more confused because of what the Russian did next.

Ivan smiled once more and stepped closer to Ludwig, offering one of the three cookies.

"If you won't tell anyone you can have one, okay~?" Ivan said with a wide smile and a very childish voice which Ludwig hadn't heard before.

Ludwig was utterly confused, but took the cookie anyway, and so making Ivan let out a happy sound and to sneak back to the master bedroom.

Ludwig stood there for a while, thinking about what had just happened, before going to check on Ivan. When he opened the bedroom door he could see a happy Russian eating two cookies on the bed, and then pull the blanket over himself, probably falling asleep in the process.

"… Maybe I should call his big sister…" Ludwig said to himself quietly as he closed the door.

AN: Really short chapter I know, but at least I got something done! I really should write at least the bases of the chapters on paper…

Also! I've had this one idea bugging me for like three days, and it won't leave me alone, so I thought I would ask: Should I write it? It would be actually Rome X OC fic, where my OC is a demon. I am not sure should I write it or not…

And reviews are loved, loved, LOVED~! Thank you. And sorry again for the wait!


End file.
